This invention relates to electric cells, either primary or secondary, employing a liquid anode, a liquid cathode, a solid electrolyte which is conductive to the liquid anode ions, and current collecting means, but is more particularly concerned with secondary cells. One such cell using sodium as the liquid anode, sulphur as the liquid cathode, beta-alumina as the solid electrolyte, and graphite as the current collecting means is described in our co-pending U.S. Pat. application No. 10835/74. As used herein, the term liquid includes substances that are normally solid at ambient temperatures but which are substantially molten at the operating temperature of the electric cell.